1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finger ring/can-opener combination and method of opening beverage cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
People such as bartenders and cocktail waitresses and waiters are required to open large numbers of beverage cans which utilize tab or ring openers. It can be difficult to lever open the tab or ring opener, often requiring that a finger or finger nail be wedged between the tab opener and the beverage can top. This often results in damage to finger nails, especially people with long finger nails. What is needed is a device which can be used by bartenders, cocktail waitresses or waiters, as well as other consumers, to easily open one or more beverage cans. The device may also function as an advertising vehicle to increase name recognition of any beverage company which chooses to provide the inventive device as a promotional item.